


Temptation in your eyes

by justmarcialima



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Hand Jobs, Lots of bodily fluids, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Will has a blood kink, a bit disturbing, dark!Will, mainly blood, very very very dark!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will always liked the color red. He never indulged in it. Until he met Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the most disturbing fanfic I ever wrote. 
> 
> The title is from the music Alive from Trevor Moran and this fanfic was inspired by a facebook post from Hannibalism. 
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xlt1/v/t1.0-9/12670614_936753563075837_3197139486328377779_n.jpg?oh=2edc692cd3b4e688261ea317f085c44d&oe=572D3C3E&__gda__=1463542319_7acaf9fde0de993a3983ab33061b4eca
> 
> This photo mainly.

Will always liked the color red. 

It always drew his gaze when he was shopping for something but he never indulged in the temptation. It wasn’t his color, he kept telling himself. So he rarely brought something of the color and if he did, it was always burgundy instead of bright red. He thought he was happy that way. 

He wasn’t. 

In time he realized his love of the color red was because of blood. Fresh blood. And he craved it. But again he never indulged in it. He never let those dark thoughts cloud his mind for too long. And he thought he was happy that way. 

He wasn’t. 

When he met Hannibal everything changed. He tasted metaphorical blood and loved it. Will couldn’t go back to what he was. He was changed forever. It was only a matter of time until he tasted actual blood. 

When they killed Dolarhyde it was beautiful but was also messy. The coppery scent of blood was washed away by the waters of the Pacific. Hannibal and Will felt more alive than ever before. The last part of Will’s becoming had succeeded but had come without class whatsoever.  
They killed like animals, for instinct instead of pure pleasure. And the blood had looked black in the moonlight instead of red like Will loved. 

That was a bit disappointing. 

They stayed hidden and healing for a long and boring time where the only blood they saw was each other’s coagulated one on their respective wounds. It was hardly arousing but very intimate at the same time. 

They eventually healed. 

That was the moment Hannibal was waiting his whole life. He could finally kill alongside Will with more finesse than the first time. The cannibal could plan and manipulate every step of the kill so it didn’t end that messy again. The problem was that Will kinda enjoyed messy kills. And he loved blood most of all. 

Their victim was a corrupt banker whom bumped on Will on the street and unfortunately was seen by Hannibal. He wasn’t going to let that slide and he was sure Will was ready for his second kill so he put his plan in motion that same night. Both had to compromise on the kill. Hannibal couldn’t make a grandiose presentation of the body for the police to find and Will couldn’t make the kill messy. They settled for strangulation instead. Will was disappointed but you know, baby steps. 

They drove the meal home on their trunk and settled in preparing it on their hidden basement. When Hannibal started carving the banker for his organs, the blood was still warm. Will valued the efficiency of his cannibal with a smile. Hannibal had the grace and ferocity of a leopard and Will never tired of watching him. Lecter harvested a few of the organs and then started to prepare the body for disposal which consisted on more blood spilled. Most of it was drained but Hannibal’s hands were drenched and Will couldn’t look away. The contrast of the red with Hannibal’s tan was breathtaking. His lover usually used groves to kill but not to carve, saying the meat would be spoiled and taste like latex. The sight of Hannibal’s strong and big hands drenched in blood made Will’s knees falter and his mouth water. He also felt his cock hardening in his khaki pants. 

Hannibal was talking to him, Will was sure, teaching him how to dismember a body, but he wasn’t listening to a word of it. He was too caught up on the moment to care, only humming on his throat when he felt necessary. 

Hannibal knew that something was off about Will’s silence but he couldn’t pin point what until he finished his job on the pig on his table. As soon as the man was properly dissembled and he picked a cloth to clean his hands before washing them, he heard Will’s little whimper. That picked his interest and he looked at his lover who looked a mess. He was flushed, with want burning in his iris and the sight made Hannibal instantly hard. 

\- Will? – He asked. He still had no idea what had prompted William’s behavior. Hannibal knew killing could make someone aroused but they were past this already. 

Will said nothing, instead walking closer to Hannibal. He still had that wild look on his eyes as he pushed the cloth out of Hannibal’s bloody hands and grabbed one between his bringing it to his face and nuzzling it like a cat, smearing blood into his cheek and lips. Will then looked into Hannibal’s eyes and deliberately licked the blood off his lips. Hannibal groaned at the back of his throat at the vision and felt his cock harden even more. Will wasn’t finished. He dropped his head again and started licking the blood of Hannibal’s hands effectively cleaning him up. Will worked for a long time, his tongue tasting the coppery taste of fresh blood mixed with Hannibal’s own taste. Will couldn’t get enough of it. He licked Hannibal’s palm with reverence, almost worshiping it with his tongue. The caress was filthy, sinful and incredibly delicious.  
Hannibal had to brace his other palm against the table because his felt his knees failing. Nobody had ever made Hannibal feel that way on his life and that scared and excited him. Will’s reverence for him soared into his heart slashing into the bleeding flesh and building it again.  
Will engulfed two of Hannibal’s fingers, tonguing and slurping at them with gusto. Lecter felt the motion directly at the head of his cock, like a phantom pain. Will was making little eager whimpering noises on his throat that seemed to vibrate through Hannibal’s whole body. 

Will was very responsible in his job of cleaning Hannibal’s hand, cleaning each finger with equal attention until he was done with the whole hand. As soon as he raised his head Hannibal’s lips were slamming into his, his recently cleaned hand grabbing at Will’s curls roughly. Their tongues met each other, sharing the coppery taste between each other with hunger and passion. Hannibal’s teeth nipped harshly at Will’s bottom lip, drawing blood and lapping at it with his tongue. Will’s blood was much tastier than of the pig they had slaughtered but that didn’t stopped Hannibal to lick at his lover’s bloodied cheek to clean him. The taste of Will’s sweat with blood made Hannibal’s heart pounder. The roughness of Will’s beard along with the raise of his scar against Hannibal’s tongue only heightened the sensations. The serial killer grabbed Will’s shoulders, smearing blood into his white shirt in the form of a big hand. Will didn’t particularly cared. All that he cared about was Hannibal’s tongue on his cheek and the bulge of his hard cock against his thigh. Will was very aware of the fact that he was rutting against Hannibal’s hip and he was moaning like a wanton harlot. He also didn’t care about that. 

Hannibal was done and pushing Will against a wall with a rough hand around his throat in no time whatsoever. He kissed his mouth passionately one more time to taste the copper and shoved his hand inside Will’s trousers to capture his cock in a firm grip, making the younger man yelp. 

\- Do you know what you do to me? – Hannibal growled against his neck with a rough and harsh voice. 

Will gave a sarcastically and teasing laugh. 

\- I’m pretty sure I have an idea. – Will grabbed the bulge of Hannibal’s hard cock and squeezed. – I captured a wild predator and tamed him, I’m pretty sure that I know what I’m doing. 

Hannibal groaned. 

\- I always loved red. – Will said in between gasps. – Soon I figured it was because of blood. But seeing actual blood painting your hands set something off inside me. I had to taste it. And I loved. I loved every single second of it as much as I love choking on your cock and licking your cum. 

Hannibal panted and tightened his grip in Will’s cock. 

\- Oh God, Will. 

\- There’s no God here right now, love. – Will chuckled breathlessly. – Just little ol’ me. – With a final squeeze, Hannibal came mostly untouched on his very expensive murder pants. A few more tugs and Will was coming as well. 

Both panting in the aftermaths of their pleasure with adrenaline still coursing through their bodies. Hannibal released Will’s softening cock and brought his cum covered hand at eye level. Looking inside Will’s eyes he started to lap at his own hand, cleaning himself of Will’s fluids. 

\- Apparently we both have a thing for bodily fluids. – Will chuckled. As soon as Hannibal was done, Will kissed his plump lips tasting the bitter taste of his own cum with the copper of the blood. Both whimpered at the taste. 

\- We should shower. – Hannibal suggested. 

\- You’re right. We’ll all sticky. – Will blushed beautifully and Hannibal had to kiss him again. 

\- Come, my mongoose. Let’s clean you up. 

Hannibal grabbed his lover’s hand and dragged him up the stairs for a bath and probably more sex. Will wasn’t complaining.


End file.
